Past Problems
by Eshlei
Summary: Minako has a terrible past that has come back. Now she must fulfill the obligations she made in the past, but to do them she must go against the code of the senshi and betray those she hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or anything else I have used that is copyrighted or I could get sued for.

Minako sat on her floor looking at her red bow that lied before her. She waved her hand over it and watched as a long, thin bump appeared under it as it came through the floorboards. She sighed deeply as she slowly began to pull away her bow, waves of guilt attacked her form as her breaths became labored with regret and fear. She gave a slight grunt as she yanked it off revealing a wand, something she had never wanted to see after she met Usagi, something she hoped she could put behind her.

Artemis sat on her bed looking over her, a hard look on his face as he saw his mistress distress over fulfilling her true mission. Orders were orders though, she was a death eater before she became a senshi.

"He was supposed to be dead!" Minako cried as she banged her fist on her floor, "Why isn't he dead?!"

"Minako, get a hold of yourself," Artemis said sharply, "The lord has called for us to report on our mission and we must answer with results."

"We left to start over, we did so many terrible things Artemis. I don't want to do those things again," Minako said quietly as she stared at her wand, "I'm not that person anymore. We've changed, we fight for good now."

"Minako, the dark lord has ears everywhere. How would he react if he knew you didn't want to serve him anymore? He would attack our friends like he did before, you remember Kaitou," Artemis whispered harshly.

Minako became silent as she remember Kaitou. He was known as Adonis during the Silver Millennium and before she officially became Venus, he lived with her in the Magellen castle and loved her but his station was too low to even approach her. He became a soldier of Endymion during the war and he gained enough status to approach her. Though it was in vain, she had fallen for Endymion general, Kunzite. But he was reincarnated like many were then and became Kaitou Ace who was an enemy of the dark lord. When she worked for the dark lord, enemies had no purpose but to be destroyed.

There was no effort to understand why they sought to destroy him, as there is with Usagi. There was no chance of redemption in his eyes, an enemy was an object in his way that had to be destroyed.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered what he said as he died, "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity." It just wasn't meant for them to be but she always had hoped her fate would be changed.

"What difference does it make?! He wants me to turn in my friends and if I don't he'll attack them! Either way they're going to be fighting against him!" Minako shouted at Artemis.

A knock on the door and the four heads of the inner senshi popped through the door before rushing in to see their fifth member crying on the floor. Immediately, they began comforting her, threats to whoever made her cry were made as well as a few threats to Artemis.

"Mina-chan," she heard clearly through all the noise and looked to see Usagi on her knees in front of her. Her wand in her hand, "I think we all need to talk."

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I...I...I," she stuttered before she let out a loud sob. She wiped her eyes as Usagi looked upon her with confusion, "I haven't been truthful...I've been...lying to you since we met."

"I knew it!" Rei shouted as she walked behind Usagi and lifted her off the floor and away from the girl who cried on the floor.

"Rei stop it," Makoto scolded before she turned to Minako. She faltered under the eyes of the only brunette within the senshi of the Milky Way galaxy.

Makoto, she had always been so motherly to all of them. They could always talk to her and she wouldn't judge them, her favorite saying was "The past is the past, its the future that matters." She was the first to accept Rei when she admitted she was a lesbian and accepted Rei's unreturned feelings for the leader of their team. She was the one who took them in when they had fights with their parents, rarely a jealous thought in her head as they slept on her couch and she called their parents to let them know they were wok.

"You know you can tell us anything Minako. We only know our Minako, and nothing you've ever done is going to change that image," Makoto said trying to comfort her.

"But," Minako began when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Mina-chan," Usagi whispered softly, "I promise you, that nothing you say will change the way I think of you."

Minako held back a sob, the warmth and affection from her leader calmed her into slow deep breaths. The room became silent, nothing but raw emotions showed upon their faces.

Jealousy and hatred poured from Rei's being, attacking Minako furiously. She had always been distrustful of Minako and ready to throw their small friendship out the window in order to protect the one she loved. Ami, innocent and slightly nave to certain emotions, confusion with hurt. She had told Minako things she couldn't even tell her Usagi or Makoto, things that could possibly have her in the same position as she was in if ever discovered.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that her mouth refused to let her tell the truth about her past and shatter Usagi's views of Sailor V. The pig tailed blonde had told her that one of the reasons she became Sailor Moon was to be like Sailor V, a friend of Justice and a protector of the innocent.

Makoto understood that this was a problem that needed to be attempted alone before one would go for help. "You don't have to tell us anything now Minako, just remember we are always here for you," she said and walked to the door. "C'mon guys, its getting late and I know for a fact that Usagi and Ami have a big test tomorrow."

Ami hurriedly left the room, heading downstairs to grab her books and go home to review over her notes. Rei walked to the door and looked back at Usagi to see her still upon the floor with her eyes upon Minako, whether it was her feelings for her leader or the small friendship with Minako or perhaps both, she felt a need to get them away from each other.

"You must've studied long and hard yesterday to be able to sit there," Rei said and Usagi's cheeks became slightly red, "Don't tell me you haven't studied at all."

"Well," Usagi began turning her head to Rei.

"Let's go Tsukino," Rei said holding the door open for her.

Usagi got up, nearly stumbling over an unseen object. "Mina-chan, call me if you need anything," she said before she left the room.

Rei shot her a glare before she closed the door. Makoto smirked and sat on Minako's bed crossing her legs, she waited until she heard Rei pull out of the driveway and cleared her throat. Minako looked up at her, her eyes red and watery and her lips pouted to express her current feelings.

"I'm not going to make you tell me anything, you have a right to keep secrets if you want to. I only ask that if you must leave for any reason, you inform either me or Usagi of at least the city you're in so if anything happened we'd know where to go," Makoto said and Minako nodded, "And know that no matter what, you and Artemis always have four crazy girls and a cat to come help at any point in time."

The blonde smiled as Makoto stood and walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway and smirked slightly as she let out a low chuckle. "We all have things we've done in the past that we aren't proud of Minako. It's what you do now that matters, just know that no matter what, we will always trust you and always be there for you," she said and left as she closed the door behind her.

Minako sat in silence as she heard Makoto's walk down the steps. Small bits of doubt filled her as she thought about what Makoto said.

'Would they really stick by me if I told them the truth?' she thought. She remembered how betrayed Usagi looked when Mamoru said he loved another. That was the first time Usagi ever said she hated someone. The first time her eyes showed such rage and hatred, it was also the first time that everyone realized Usagi was normal. That she could get angry and that she was capable of hatred.

Usagi sat in the passenger seat of Rei's car as they drove down the street toward Rei's home. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath and released it nosily calling Rei's attention.

"I don't think you should be alone with Minako until we know what she's hiding," Rei said and Usagi shook her head.

"But what if she wants to tell me her secret in private?" Usagi asked trying to find a loophole.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I agree with Rei," Ami said closing her book. "We don't know what Minako is hiding and perhaps its better if we were a bit more careful around her. You have to remember she was Sailor V before she became Sailor Venus, and we only know the appearance Sailor V presented to the public. She might have an old enemy she must fight or an old friend she is worried about and in all fairness, with the small time we've obtained for peace before the time of the final battle comes we need to do as much as we can during it. That includes dealing with problems and conflicts in our lives we've been putting off for while we battled. If Minako wants to deal with her problems by herself, we should respect that decision and come to her aid if she ask for it or we see she is in deep trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Usagi said defeated.

Rei pulled up in front of her house and unlocked the doors. She gave a soft smile and waved bye to her as she got out and walked into her home. When she walked through her doors and Rei honked before driving off to take Ami home.

"I know what you're doing Rei," Ami said as she put her books in her backpack. "And you know as well as I do that she's going to go to Minako as soon as she calls for anything."

"Which is exactly why either me, you, Luna, or Makoto, are going to be with her at any given moment," Rei said. She stopped a few blocks away from Usagi's home and pulled out her senshi communicator. "I'm sending a message to Luna and Artemis."

"Not Artemis, I do not trust him for the moment Rei," Ami said and Rei sent the message to only Luna. Rei pulled off and drove Ami home before beginning home herself.

She drove in deep thought about Usagi and the current situation with Minako. Hopefully, Minako's problem was a simple feud between her and an old friend and not something that would bring about the need for the senshi. Peace within the universe was as they expected, and the ability to sleep without worrying about attacks that wasn't in Japan and to fully relax was all they could wish for. Sadly, she felt that Minako's problem would bring the senshi from their peace and that it would all be because of something Minako would do to Usagi.

If only she knew how right she was...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Usagi sat at her desk studying, with a little luck and a miracle; she could pass her coming test with a C. She sighed staring at the problem before her attempting to solve it. She began to write out the problem before letting out a frustrated grunt and scratching it out. Why she had to learn trigonometry, she would never know. Matter of fact, she didn't really remember signing up for the class, she signed up for Algebra II after learning Ms. Haruna was teaching Trigonometry.

Ms. Haruna must have seen her name and switched it on the list. She had made a vow to make sure Usagi tried her hardest. Since Usagi started High school she found herself put in classes she didn't sign up for, in clubs that she had never heard of.

Luna entered her room, a slight amount of pride seeing her mistress studying instead of sitting in front of the television laughing loudly. Her princess had certainly grown for the better.

"Usagi, don't you think its time for a break?" Luna asked nudging her leg.

"I can't fail this test Luna, if I do Ms. Haruna's going to give me detention and extra credit for the next two weeks with her," Usagi said slightly fearful.

Ms. Haruna had changed; she accepted no failed grades on test. If one received lower than a C, there was a mountain of extra credit waiting for them the next day to bring their grade up to at least a B.

"Well, you must be hungry, and your mother made some cupcakes," Luna said getting a sly look on her face.

"Cupcakes," Usagi said, her stomach grumbled. She had decided to wait for desert for tomorrow after the test as a treat, but if her mother had made cupcakes. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"The bottom is chocolate and the top is vanilla," Luna said. "Of course, I expect you to share."

"I guess a small break won't be too bad," Usagi said placing her pencil in her book and closing it.

Minako walked down the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. Lost in her thoughts as her feet led her this way and that way, somehow she ended up in front of Usagi's home. The sun had already set and not many people were out, she had passed a few people who knew her, neighbors of Usagi's who waved politely or gave small talk. She began for Usagi's door; she had to explain everything to Usagi without any of the others around.

"What do you think you're doing here?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see the raven haired senshi who seemed to hate her so much. Her hair tied back with a white ribbon as she stood with a clear look of dislike upon her face as she stood with Usagi's backpack in her hand.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought to come see Usagi," Minako said, a weak smile upon her face. "Why are you here?"

"Usagi left her backpack in my car again," Rei said.

"I can give it to her if you like," Minako said walking toward her reaching for the bag.

"No," Rei said holding the bag close to her. "I can give it to her myself."

"Rei, that's your problem, you're too self sufficient," Minako said, her smile becoming slightly nervous.

"You want to know what your problem is?" Rei asked angrily. "Your problem is that you can't let go of the past, some things are better left dead and buried."

"Don't start this again Rei," Minako said, tired.

"No, I will start this again," Rei whispered angrily. "I swear Minako, if you bring any trouble from your past here, you will have to deal with me and no one will be able to stop me this time. If you're here to tell Usagi about any of your problems, leave now Minako."

"You can't make me leave," Minako said defiantly.

"I can and I will," Rei said, her voice beginning to show frustration. Minako's hand reached within her pocket gripping the end of her wand, she was ready to use it against Rei if she had to. "Don't you even dare to try to use your other 'gift' upon me you witch."

Minako grasped as Rei crossed her arms over her chest. How could Rei have known what she was? She looked at Rei who raised her eyebrows. "How?" she asked.

"You seemed to have forgotten my ability to ask the spirits to tell me what I need to know, and while they have not shown me everything you've done in your past, they showed me enough to know that I should keep you away from Usagi," Rei said. "Now leave."

The back door opened, Luna walked out with Usagi following behind, three small bags of garbage in her hands. She grumbled slightly, she had been tricked by Luna; her mother wanted her downstairs to take out the garbage but didn't want to interrupt her studying. At least in return she would receive two cupcakes instead of none.

"Luna you didn't have to trick me, I would've taken out the trash without you resorting to trickery," Usagi said making her way to the back gate.

"We both know that the moment the word trash left my mouth you would've pretended to be asleep on your desk," Luna said, walking behind Usagi. "Besides, it's not your bowl that's directly across from the garbage."

"You could've just asked me to move it for you," Usagi said opening the back gate.

"Do you hear someone Usagi?" Luna asked.

"I don't hear anything but my cupcakes getting colder," Usagi said stepping out the gate.

"I think I hear Rei," Luna said, her ears began to twitch as Usagi placed the bags in their proper cans. "Yes, that's definitely Rei."

"Rei-chan, are you here?" Usagi shouted and Luna cringed at her insolence.

"Usagi, it is eight o'clock at night, no one wants to hear you shouting," Luna scolded, but it fell upon deaf ears. Her blonde haired mistress was already heading for the front yard to greet Rei.

She entered the front yard to see Rei standing, staring off down the street. "Rei-chan, I think I'm beginning to rub off on you," Usagi teased, breaking Rei's stare and earning her glare. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a test to study for."

"You have a test to study for, and you left your bag in my car," Rei said angrily thrusting the bag to her.

Usagi took her bag and Rei began for her car. "Rei-chan," Usagi said and Rei turned around. "Do you want to stay for a bit? My mom made some cupcakes and she was going to give me two, but I'll be willing to give you a half of one of them."

Rei smiled softly and walked to Usagi. She leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, "I'll gladly stay." She walked toward the door, leaving Usagi confused and blushing.

Minako walked down the street angrily, tears threatening to run from her eyes as she made her way back home. Who was Rei to keep her from seeing her friend?

She sniffed loudly turning the corner, she looked back to see Rei's car still parked in front of Usagi's house. 'She just wanted Usagi all to herself, that selfish' she thought but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

She looked before her to see a man she hadn't seen since she left London. His long billowy black cloak blew in the wind as his black eyes glared upon the blonde before him. Minako cringed as she thought of why he was sent to her.

"What do you want here?" Minako asked.

"You know why I'm here," he said.

"I haven't finished my job yet, I still have a lot of work to do and I need a few more weeks before I can report to him," Minako said.

"Just remember, the dark lord doesn't like to wait long," he said and disappeared with a pop.

Minako wrapped her arms around her as she remembered the punished the dark lord issue to those who kept him waiting. Bella must've been itching to get her hands on the blonde; she always liked taking Minako and using her as her toy. She shivered at the thought of being put in another gothic Lolita dress.

She continued home to find Makoto sitting outside her home staring up at the sky. "I had a feeling you needed someone to talk to, especially after Rei called me and told me what happened at Usagi's," the brunette said and Minako nodded.


End file.
